


all i think about is you and me and atmosphere

by monyaka



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inspired by The Sims, Living Together, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: saimota week, day 1: jacketsaihara makes momota in the sims, but they can't seem to find a good alternative for his jacket.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	all i think about is you and me and atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea last night but i just Could not bring myself to write it until now because i haven't written them in forever and i was Emotional. check out saimotaweek on tumblr for more content, bc that's what i'm writing these for!

they've been at this for a while now. long enough that momota had come up to check up on them for lunch and had subsequently gotten distracted watching them. it's probably been hours since then, but saihara's not counting. momota managed to get them out of their chair, but only long enough for him to sit down in it himself and pull them into his lap. he's got his arms around them. secure. safe.

saihara rests their chin on his arm. "i don't think we can find something that looks exactly like your jacket, momota-kun."

"that's a  _ quitter's _ attitude!" bellows their boyfriend, and saihara turns to level him with an admonishing look. "sorry," he says, all at once, the way it sounds when someone's not used to saying it yet. saihara's lips press into a thin smile at that, and he presses on. "but seriously, i bet  _ someone's _ made my jacket! we just gotta keep looking!"

they concede, even if they don't really believe it. so much about momota is unique, from his demeanour to his style of his dress to even the way he talks about his life. he's totally unique, so when saihara told themselves they would make him on the sims, they resolved that it wouldn't be quite the same.  momota, however, seems to be pressed about this issue. and because of that, they've been scouring through cc sites for the last hour, looking for hair and clothing that even remotely resembles what momota has going on.

they give up after they scroll to the bottom of the third cc site they've looked through. "momota-kun," whines saihara, "can't we just use what we have? the jacket i have here is fine. it's not exactly the same, but it doesn't need to be exactly the same."

"yeah, it  _ does! _ " it's easy for the detective to deduce that momota didn't mean to say it so loud. he's gripping them tighter, almost out of apology, his forehead nestled into their shoulder so they won't see his expression.

they're quiet. momota will compose himself in a minute, and calling attention to his moment of weakness will surely embarrass him. instead, saihara dedicates this time to running through what's just happened. surely, momota is just hungry and frustrated. that has to be all it is... unless it isn't. they click over to their own sim, who is near-perfect in every way: from their style of dress to their traits. and then they click to the alien momota, whose sim doesn't quite capture the real thing. not in the same way, anyway.

"momota-kun..." and saihara knows they need to make a guess, otherwise momota won't tell them. "it's because... it doesn't look right, standing next to mine, does it?"

he's silent. crap, that probably wasn't right.

"because he doesn't look like you. he looks... underwhelming," saihara corrects, and this earns them the sigh they were looking for. "momota-kun, you really care about how you look, don't you?"

no answer.

"m-momota-kun?"

"if you're gonna make the luminary of the stars, you can't cut corners," comes the muffled voice from his shoulder.

"ah... b-but i..." no, explanations probably won't work right now. momota... is an emotional person at heart, and as much as he likes to pretend his outbursts come from a place of logic, they don't. so what to do? "don't you think, ah... that heroes can't really be captured in something as simple as a game design?"

momota perks up immediately, and they can't help but smile. "you're right!" cheers the hero, and looks at the weak imitation of himself with a renewed vigour. "i'm the luminary of the stars! i can't be contained in something like the sims!"

"so..." begins the detective, trying to guide momota towards something a bit more practical.

"so... yeah, i guess this is pretty good."

saihara nods approvingly, and reaches to grab a piece of dried seaweed from the container on the desk. momota immediately seizes it. "hey! no snacking before lunch. you'll ruin your appetite." they watch as he eats the spoils of his tyrannical conquest. it's happened so often they don't even want to protest.  instead, they look at their boyfriend's avatar and sigh. "you really are one-of-a-kind, momota-kun."

"and i've got a one-of-a-kind  _ sidekick _ , too," supplies the astronaut through a mouthful of nori.

they save the family to the gallery and move the two of them into an apartment. it looks nice... sort of like home. momota watches with similar intensity. saihara's gaze is wistful, momota's is energized. the same desire shown in two totally different ways.

"...hey, didn't you come in to tell me you'd made lunch?"

momota pales. "shit. well, anyway... lunch is ready."

"you mean lunch is  _ cold _ ." saihara gets up and stretches. "do you want to get takeout, then? we can eat in here and, ah... well... make our sims kiss, if you want."

"you can do that?" momota looks like a large dog in their chair for how unreasonably excited he is.

saihara laughs. "why do you think i made us? that way, when you go to space, i..."

they trail off. the room is silent. a child shouts outside.

"...so that's why you did it." momota looks at the screen, where their characters are exploring the house of their own free will. "well, he's not the real thing, but... if it helps you, i guess it doesn't matter if he looks like me."

"he looks  _ mostly _ like you," protests saihara, and picks up their phone. "ah... do you think we should get sushi, or just regular bentos?"

when they look up, momota is focused on the screen, clicking on saihara's sim and selecting one of the kiss options. a sigh escapes the detective, and they press a soft, hesitant kiss to their boyfriend's cheek. they linger too long, their breath in their throat and the threat of tears holding them at gunpoint.

"shuuichi," says kaito, and his tone is serious even as he keeps his gaze away. "i won't forget about you in space. heroes never forget their sidekicks."

they smile, and their voice is soft. "i know, momota-kun." they're a detective, after all, and they know everything their boyfriend says and doesn't say.  



End file.
